guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Ilsundur, Lord of Fire
Isildur anyone?? :Same thing I was thinking....and....Lord of Fire the Rings--— [[User:Hyprodimus Prime|'Hyprodimus Prime']] 04:57, 5 January 2008 (UTC) He uses a lot more skills than glowing gaze... Killed him in 1 sec with 'Pain Inverter' :Rofl yeah that was insane. I aggroed him with Pain Inverter and then instantly turned around to get my chest loot. 02:31, 16 September 2007 (CDT) If you don't have pain inverter, try to get interrupter to hit Shield of Fire. After killing myself on it the first time (as an earth protect/nuker) I disabled my R/Me (Winter, Interrupt, and Barrage) and hand fired Web of Disruption. He was dead in 15 seconds. --Falseprophet 13:01, 16 September 2007 (CDT) : Winter + Barrage + Interrupts really works well. Broad Headed Arrow also works well if you have two or more Rangers. It's also worthwile to bring a Restoration Rit with Recovery and Recouperation to counteract the burning caused by most enemies in the dungeon. AfroThunder396 19:50, 22 September 2007 (CDT) I went in with henchmen and heroes and after several kills saw how the lava bombs damaged him heavily. I simply placed my entire party next to him and started dropping fireballs. I also found it usefull to preprotect one member to then send it in as a sort of "tank" Medwannabe 20:09, 9 October 2007 (UTC) Name origins? From what I know of Norse languages, it is very possible that his name means "Fire Spirit". Anyone know if it does, and in that case, in which language?85.24.6.29 13:59, 16 November 2007 (UTC) Buff in Nov. 2007 Ilsundur has been buffed. He is now next to impossible to kill. Fire bombs don't damage him any more. Pain inverter works only when you can keep your DP down. Bring many Powerstone of Courage.... And add suggestions here please! --Doodle01 06:40, 24 November 2007 (UTC) :Update: was able to kill him with: myself ® and one other real person (N), two Water Magic heroes, 2 Prot. Monks, Earth Magic henchman and Mesmer henchman. On purpose did NOT use interrupts but rather constant Pain Inverter and Spoil Victor to let damage do damage. Of course we died quick too so it took 3 Powerstones of Courage.--Doodle01 04:09, 27 November 2007 (UTC) I made all the dungeon and i had to /resign, my team was not able to kill him, he has an extremly high amount of hp, Fire Bombs wipe all heros or henchies...Big Bow 04:54, 25 November 2007 (UTC) My mate had a similar problem. Just couldnt beat him. The best advice I think is to flag any heroes + henchies some distance from each other, avoiding the circulating fireballs, and take a player Ranger with Broad Head Arrow with a silencing bow, and high Marks, advised 16. Dazed can be kept up almost indefinitely (14 seconds with 16 marks and the silencing mod, halved because it is a boss), and players should know to use it immediately once its recharged. itd also be best to start with this skill as it offers the best chance of stopping his, highly likely, Savannah Heat being used as other members get within attack range at the start of the fight. If you have no ranger players, you could simply force a hero to use it whenever it has recharged. I was the ranger in the fight when i helped my mate redo it about 20 minutes ago. it took a while, 1 hero death; was an instakill because of the circulating fireballs, but the boss hardly got a cast off. Same advice id offer for Murakai, Lady of the Night On a bonus note, if you want to further own him, a mesmer with Psychic Instability i assume would knock down the boss every time he is interrupted. Maybe Dwarven Battle Stance with a hammer or another ranger with Incendiary Arrows would keep it on the ground most of the time, let alone interrupted -- Xav 20:26, 25 November 2007 (UTC) :Buff some ppl with PS, hex him with Pain Inverter, he use Savannah Heat, loop o_O. Oh come on, just did it a couple of days ago. No biggie. Just need competent protection and decent pressure, like with any other boss. Ok, that's not helpful. Lemme see. We used a Paragon, monk and rit as defense and had a couple of mesmer heroes on FC nuking and anti-caster illusion build i think. Plus a tank and someth else i cant remember, prob an ele.NightAngel 16:22, 27 November 2007 (UTC) I did it with a full hench/hero group, so 7 out of 8 the bomb was wiping the heros/henchies. Big Bow 05:42, 28 November 2007 (UTC) It's too way hard this damned boss. I would like to see who killed him in 5 secs.--:-) GlennThePaladin (Talk, ) 21:11, 11 December 2007 (UTC) Most of the people here saying that the boss is "no biggee" are not working all-Hero/hench teams, I note. :/ I have found dazing is good but knockdowns are better with this boss. If you are a relatively high-energy class (e.g. Elementalist) and have a reasonably high Deldrimore rank, buffing your melee henches/Heroes with Great Dwarf Weapon is pretty effective. Tomr819 19:17, 15 December 2007 (UTC) ::I had luck flagging the tank (I brought 1) forward and having Ilsundur focus on him and having no AoE spells (so he didn't break aggro) the second time I tried this. I don't know if this was before or after the buff, but Gwen interrupting Shield of Fire and heavy degen were essential without Pain Inverter, which I didn't know about at the time. --66.93.17.228 23:45, 17 December 2007 (UTC) :::This boss is NOT a "no biggie" boss. Since the pain inverter nerf, even with Spoil Victor, this guy is a pain. Protective Spirit, anyone? I ended up using SV and PS; the rest of the party (all human, by the way) just died repeatedly.24.149.28.230 04:42, 23 December 2007 (UTC) BEAT HIM!!!! after much weeping and gnashing of teeth... my fourth try. First 3 were with heros and henchies, this time was 3 people and 5 heroes Me: A/N with grenth's balance and pain inverter. 2nd person : D/E with gail. 3rd : Rt with wanderlust, earthbind, dissonance, and restoration. hero1 : mo protect. hero2 : mo healer. hero3 : mo/me with some interupts and smites, plus heal party. hero4 : ranger with broadhead and interupts. hero6 : me with migraine, inteupts, and heavy degen (phantasm and the like). we got wiped in about 3 seconds first time we ran in by the fireballs (bad hero placement). then we got it down, and did not get wiped again until he was at 30% health. then we used a grail of might and powerstone of courage, and waxed him. we were on vent. sin and derv held aggro, casters were set up in two lines. closest line was interupters, last line was healers. i used grenths balance to stay alive and the derv and i took most of the firebombs and yeleld to each other on vent to run when they came up. our rt kept the spirits up. no idea why this is not a masters quest its so tough... but now that we have this build, i think we can replace a few professions here and there, like the smiting monk and the sin. a para might be nice to hold aggro with, and a necro might also be a decent addition. i would say the me, rt, and ranger are required for interupts and knockdowns. keep him on the gorund as much as possible. 23 Dec 2007 Ugh, I went with no DP. I had grasping was kuurong, "you move like a dwarf", warmonger's weapon, and pain inverter. I had an interrupt hench, I had ward against harm. I wore him down to about halfway after several deaths, but after that, with 60 DP, he pretty much one shot killed anyone (and usually several at a time), before I got a chance to do anything, and going for heavy interrupts didn't do any better than none and pain inverter. When I tried to go for heavy interrupts, firebomb still kills most of the party. He eventually regened all the way. Not to mention the boulders you have to constantly watch for. I'm quite mad about the whole thing. Merick 18:05, 1 January 2008 (UTC) Bosses like this make me wonder if ArenaNet wants people to use Ursan Blessing for absolutely everything. 118.90.58.7 11:18, 19 January 2008 (UTC) :Or you just use a balanced build, with BHA.... --- -- (s)talkpage 11:21, 19 January 2008 (UTC) No More Regen As of February 29, 2008, Ilsundur no longer regenerates health. I hadn't yet had the opportunity to fight him in HM, so I guess now once I get around to that he won't be quite so tough. I've beaten him in NM and it was doable, but even in NM I would not call him easy when he had his regen. This change was probably for the best. Shadowlance 20:15, 29 February 2008 (UTC) :oh thank god, I wiped against him when I did h/h, this should make it much better the next time. (I wanted the dungeon to be a surprise so I didn't look up anything about it, everything was fine until I hit this guy) Ezekiel [Talk] 00:14, 1 March 2008 (UTC) Awe damit! I spent 3 hours on him yesterday + 1 powerstone....then resigned. QQ--— [[User:Hyprodimus Prime|'Hyprodimus Prime']] 04:01, 1 March 2008 (UTC) Aneurysm? Given his spell spamming ways and essentially endless energy supply, I would expect Aneurysm to be a decent choice for taking Ilsundur down. It's not like he's easily run out of energy. SarielV 12:28, 9 March 2008 (UTC) :The problem is that his most common skill is firebomb, which costs him nothing. You might be able to get a bit of damage with Aneurysm though, Pain Inverter would be the other big one. Ezekiel [Talk] 13:01, 9 March 2008 (UTC) Hard Mode I found a really easy and cheesy method of killing Ilsundur with just Pain Inverter and a hench party, I added it to the Catacombs of Kathandrax article/talk, I guess I'll add it here too. If it seems too out of place on the dungeon's article it can be removed from there. Xyzyx 03:09, 15 March 2008 (UTC) :Now that they've removed his health regen you can beat him with attrition. Flagging a henchie back without a res works just as effectively and while pain inverter is good against him these are all tips that work on any enemy without any self heal. Ezekiel [Talk] 04:28, 15 March 2008 (UTC) Degeneration It looks like there may not be a consensus on how degeneration affects Ilsundur. Quizzical just removed a note about degeneration affecting him, however a few lines up from that modified note is another note about degeneration being effective. Shadowlance 17:48, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Doesn't Heal He had no regen when I fought him so if you're doing normal mode you can just repeatedly fight him. He wiped my heros/henchies 5-6 times before I killed him. My monk would get off RoJ and then we'd die so did chunks of his health each life. For hardmode I have no idea how to beat this. :Look at tipsSebv2727 10:47, February 1, 2010 (UTC)